


Patience When Teased

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [53]
Category: DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Canon Disabled Character, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, LiveJournal Prompt, POV Female Character, POV Outsider, Past Violence, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: "Why did Bruce letherjoin us?"





	Patience When Teased

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the femslash100 Drabble Tag #8 prompt "wingfic."

"Don't you dare touch me."

"Sorry," Harley replied. "Force of habit." Like a magpie, anything shiny or interesting tended to find a way into her hands (and pockets). But this was something she couldn't steal - not now and not ever.

 _He did this to her,_ Harley reminded herself. Though she carried many wounds from The Joker, mental and physical alike, none were so visible as this. The leathery wings that inspired Babs' former namesake were thin, the muscles atrophied and leathery skin covered in holes. How they hadn't been amputated was still a mystery to her.

Harley herself had always dreamed of having wings, of soaring across the sky rather than leaping across rooftops.

"Dinah," Barbara said, turning her icy gaze to another.

Dinah stepped forward, the ebony wings that inspired her code name extended to their full length. The usual warmth was lost from her gaze, her eyes hard and fists tightened. To think, just a day before they'd all been laughing together with Ollie. It was only when Dinah met Barbara's gaze that her vision softened, a smile momentarily gracing her lips. "You should go."

Harley turned around and hurried away wordlessly. She'd seen the way Barbara looked at her before.

"Why did Bruce let _her_ join us?" It was just barely loud enough for Harley to hear.

Dinah gave no answer, just squeezed Barbara's hand and leaned down to place a kiss upon her forehead. Despite herself, Harley watched them from the corner of her eye and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort of inspired by Maleficent, when getting her wings cut off affected how she was able to walk.


End file.
